Yumi Says
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: It's just not Yumi's day...


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim, Code Lyoko or any of its products as my own

**AN:** Really really REALLY random idea that popped into my head. And is it me or am I suddenly on a Yumi high here? Three fics all featuring Yumi and I don't even like her that much. Don't worry, next fic will feature someone new. Again, crappy attempt to be funny

**Summary:** It's just not Yumi's day...

* * *

"UGH you know what?" Yumi growled as she came in and slammed the door shut. "I just need a break. Why don't I ever get a break? Okay listen to this. I get up this morning and everything's fine, and I'm about to change into my clothes when I realize I'm missing a bra! I know Hiroki did it because he likes doing this, so I catch him before we get out the door and give him the biggest beating of his life until he tells me where he put the bra. But then my parents catch me beating Hiroki to a bloody pulp and here I am grounded for two weeks! TWO WEEKS and I didn't do anything. I mean sure Hiroki's got a couple black eyes, some bruises here and there and quite possibly a missing tooth _**BUT**_ it's all his fault! I mean, if he didn't take my bra in the first place, then he wouldn't have gotten beaten up like that!

"_**ANYWAYS**_, so I'm going to school - Hiroki can't because he's _'too sick'_, and guess who I run into? William of course. And he's all beaming smiles at me and asking how I am and so on and so forth. Yeah there are days when I can tolerate him but today I didn't want to have a word with him, much less see him! And then you'll never guess what he says! Go on guess! Nevermind I'll tell you. So he lets slip that he got the bra from Hiroki _WHO_ was going to give it to someone else. So guess what I did? I kicked him, in a very hurtful place, so hopefully he never wanted children because I doubt he's going to get some now.

"So after kicking William, I come here and then immediately Sissi gets on my case but not about Ulrich, _oh no_, she wanted to talk about something different! And she holds up that crappy Twilight book right in front of my face and went on and on about how Bella and Edward are just _MADE_ for each other. I just don't get it with girls and that Twilight series. It's hardly even that good! I mean, what's so great about falling in love with a guy who cuts you off from family and friends and stalks you at night? And I mean jeez Bella, I wish she had fallen off of that cliff and died. She's practically useless! I mean, what's she good for? Nothing really. She's just a sex object, that's all. And she falls in love with a guy - or vampire, excuse me - who's three hundred or whatever years old. And then the _werewolf_! Oh my god, he's a freaking pedophile now! Falling in love with the daughter? I mean, what was going on through this woman's head? I should kill Aelita for forcing me to read that god awful series."

She paused for a moment, her cheeks bright pink when she realized she went far off track with her discussion. "Anyway enough about Craplight, _THEN_ I go to lunch, and you weren't there, but then _ODD_ got a freaking food fight started! I GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH POTATO SALAD! AND IT WAS THE NASTY KIND TOO! I mean, jeez Odd, I should bury him somewhere where no one would find him. Life would be so much more peaceful without him, don't you agree? I guess the highlight of the whole foodfight was when the potatos landed on Sissi's book and she screamed and fainted because it was _RUINED FOREVER_. Or at least how she put it to be.

"I left the cafeteria of course to go and wash up and while I'm walking back this guy in my grade comes up to me and begs for me to give him the homework for Mr. Digash's class. So I did because I felt bad for him. He's a very nice kid, maybe I'll introduce him to you guys sometime. And then guess who pops out of nowhere? Ulrich. And he wanted to know why I was talking to that guy. And then I yelled at him, _'What? I can talk to whoever I want. I'm not your property y'know!'_. And then we get into this big fight and now he hates him, but that's okay because I hate him right now, but I kinda feel bad - is that normal? - but y'know it is his fault for making a big-to-do over me giving a guy my homework to copy. GOD, are all boys like this? I mean, do they see us as their own property and that we are only allowed to really look at them and talk to them? They don't want to talk about our feelings! For them it's just 'get the girl, have sex, and leave'. I know you guys aren't like that - Odd maybe, and I bet William too - but you and Ulrich aren't and I can appreciate that. But it's like, _HELLO_, we aren't your sex slaves! Jeez, now I really feel like I'm living in a Craplight world!"

Yumi took a breath, sighed, and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Wow, ranting really does help calm you down. I don't know why they say yelling in a pillow does because it really doesn't, but oh well." Her ringtone made her pause from ranting any further. Yumi reached down into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Hi mom. Yeah? Okay, okay I'm coming. I'm sorry, I've just been hanging out finishing up some homework. I know I'm grounded, you don't need to remind me!... sorry mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yeah... okay then. Yeah I'll be home soon. Okay, bye." She shoved her phone right back into her pocket. "My mom called. I was supposed to be home a few minutes ago. Thanks for listening, I really appreciate it. See ya tomorrow!" She got off of the bed, opened the door, waved, and left.

Jeremie's glasses had slightly fallen down his nose and his mouth was wide open. He used his index finger to push his glasses back in place and found himself staring at the door where she had come and gone in surprise. "Uh, hi Yumi?"


End file.
